


Rejection

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: An OC is in it, But he's not mine, I ship Nath and Alix, It's small, Ivan and Mylène aren't even in it until second chapter, Lila bashing I'm sorry, Oops, like real small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help these were ideas for a roleplay but I made them into stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Nathanael frowned as he stared down at his sketchbook, tapping his pencil against paper. He needed inspiration, fast. But who to draw? He looked up, his eyes wandering the room, where they soon found bubblegum pink.   
Alix.  
A small smile creeped up on his face. The small Kubdel could help him with his artist's block. He stood, making his way over to the pinkette...

"Hey there, cutie."

...only to be intercepted by the new girl. Lila, was it? He glanced over at the brunette, a small frown on his face. "Can I help you?" He asked softly.

"You can. By going on a date with me." She purred. Nathanael's frown grew.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He politely spoke, causing Lila to recoil in horror. Had the redhead just REJECTED her?

"Excuse me?" 

"I said, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Miss Rossi." Nathanael told her, his voice firmer. Lila's face turned a bright red and she began to sputter.

"There a problem?" Nathanael glanced to the side, seeing Alix, who looked kind of... angry? Nevertheless, he was glad to see her. 

"Nope, Lix. I was just finished with my talk with Miss Rossi. Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, and Alix rose a brown eyebrow but nodded. 

Lila fumed and turned on her heel. How dare he? How DARE she?! Nathanael and Alix watched her leave and heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, what do you need help with, Nath?" Alix turned her blue gaze back up to Nathanael, and he swallowed lightly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm having artist's block, and I thought you might be able to help. Would you?" He explained, and Alix hummed for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Sure, why not. Ain't got anything important to do. Right now?" When Nathanael nodded, Alix grinned. "Sure. Let's do this."


	2. 2

Alix tapped her pencil against her table, absently staring out of the window. It was raining. Not good. No skating. What a bore. 

"Is this seat taken?" Alix turned to see who was speaking to her. Ah. That new kid. Jared something or rather. She nodded.

"My friend sits there, sorry." She told him, noticing the frown on his face. She didn't care.

"I don't see your friend anywhere. C'mon, lemme sit here." He tried again. Alix found herself frowning.

"I told you, it's taken by my friend." She told him coldly. Jared went to open his mouth when someone beat him to it.

"Sorry I'm late, Lix." Two pairs of eyes trained onto the redhead who was standing there. Jared sneered at the redhead, before turning back to Alix.

"This is your friend? A pathetic little boy? Why would a babe like you wanna be friends with him?" Alix's frown deepened, and she gave the boy a dark look.

"Fuck off, asshole." She turned her gaze to Nathanael and patted the seat next to her, before waving back up at Mylène, who was sitting with Ivan, both looking worried. Nathanael smiled softly and gently brushed past Jared to sit himself down next to Alix. Jared seethed.

"You'll regret that." He snarled, turning on his heel and finding an empty seat.

"Thank fuck you got here when you did. He was getting on my nerves." Alix whispered to Nathanael, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lix."

"All good, Nath."


End file.
